


昏暗

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: “你知道吗，”沉默许久之后，他突然说，“我觉得我有时也会害怕。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	昏暗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dim](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647794) by twinsofthesky. 



“我不相信你害怕过什么。”

她意识到他的灰眼睛正专注地看着她的脸，她的脸红了。“我有害怕的东西。”她轻声说。（她不知道自己为什么会这样说——白天的时候，如果有人挑战她的勇气，她会将红发甩过肩膀，放声大笑。不过现在天黑了，烛光诡异地照进房间，她不能说谎。）

他扬起嘴角，打量着她。“你害怕什么？”他问。

“很多东西。”她不耐烦地耸了耸肩。“你不是吗？”话一出口，她立刻觉得自己很傻。“当然不是了。你见证和经历过一切。两次。你没有理由害怕任何东西。”

他点了点头。“也许吧。”

她不知道她看起来有多迷人，红发披在肩头，双手紧张地揪着睡衣。见他没有再说什么，她微微转过身子。“我想我要回去睡觉了。”

“要我检查你床底下有没有怪物吗？还是你并不害怕？”她转过身来，茫然地看着他，他露出了嘲弄的笑容。

她轻蔑地看了他一眼。“你什么都不知道，是吗？”她转身走回自己的房间，他注意到了她的脚步是多么轻盈。

通常情况下，这句话会让他感到困扰。如果换作别人，他可能会勃然大怒，说一两句刻薄话，但如果是她的话……

他已经能看得出来，她长大以后会成为一个十足的美女。这个想法让他觉得有点好笑——小金妮·韦斯莱正准备用她的美貌和魅力征服世界，但他毫不怀疑，只要她愿意，她想做什么就做什么。

“早上好，西里斯。”她礼貌地说，然后开始吃早饭。

“早上好。”他将报纸翻到漫画版，但一只眼睛一直盯着她。

她用一只手平稳地倒了茶，然后看了看他的杯子。她抬头看向他的眼睛。“你还要再来点茶吗，西里斯？”她问。

“嗯？哦，好的。”

桌子上没有其他人——只有他们。

她若有所思地吃着饭，眼神空洞地盯着空白的墙壁，嘴角浮现出一丝笑意。

“那么，金妮。”他终于开口说道，打破了沉默。“你害怕……老鼠？蛇？高度？”

她看着他的眼睛，他突然意识到，很久都没人只需一眼就能让他心跳加速了。“什么？”她问。

“你害怕什么？你愿意启发我吗？”

她露出了笑容，他清楚地知道，哪个男孩看到这种笑容都得完蛋。“我不知道你在说什么。我什么都不怕。”

“哪怕是一个前科犯？”

她摇了摇头。

他皱着眉头靠在椅子上。“你昨晚似乎有点害怕我。”

“哦。我想是因为太昏暗了吧。光线不足的时候，一切看起来都有点吓人。有太多潜伏的阴影。”她的语气几乎是轻率的，他很想知道她是否在隐瞒什么。

“你需要光来创造阴影。”

她用棕色眼睛看着他。“我知道。”

“对于一个害怕阴影的人来说，你来黑暗里也太多了。”他说。

“你好，西里斯。”她冷冷地说。

她穿着白色睡裙，看起来像鬼魂或天使。

“你一直在这里。”她指出。“你好像从来没有离开过。”

“我偶尔会离开，去洗手间。”

他注意到她笑起来时皱着鼻子。他不禁想，他到底应不应该对她投入这么多关注。

“我想下来和你一起待一会儿。”尽管她试图装出若无其事的样子，他仍然能看到她脸上浮起的红晕。

“你经常有这种冲动吗？你确定不是因为饿了？”

她假装瞪了他一眼，然后两人都笑了。

她就这样坐在他身边，将手指放在桌子上，他盯着她的手，它与桌子形成了鲜明对比。

“你知道吗，”沉默许久之后，他突然说，“我觉得我有时也会害怕。”

她用棕色的大眼睛望着他，无声地催促他说下去。

“但我甚至不知道我在害怕什么。我说不清楚。我就是有时醒来，会觉得脑袋咚咚作响，浑身是汗，喘不上气来。”

“你做梦吗？”

“嗯。”他低声说。“我做梦。”

她用小手握住他的手，安慰地攥了攥。

他以为她会问他梦到了什么，但是她没有。不知怎的，这促使他继续说了下去。“我梦见了失去。失去我珍爱的每一个人。我知道我没法阻止，这让我发疯。我宁愿害怕实体的东西。这样我就能看到它，知道如何停止恐惧。如果没办法停止，我会找到办法。我可以找到办法。”

他一直在喝酒，她知道。他总是喝酒。她不知道他明天会不会因为把这件事告诉她而恨她。

她张开嘴，意识到她的喉咙很干。“你已经失去了很多。”

他脸颊凹陷，灰眼睛里充满了悲伤。“我不能再失去了。”

“那就守护他们。”

“我不能强迫他们留在这里，”他苦笑着说。“但是我被困在了这个地方。就算我想，我也不能守护或保护任何人。”

她的手仍然被他握在手里。“我也害怕失去。”过了一会儿，她平静地说。“我对此无能为力。似乎谁也没有办法。”

“那就答应我一件事吧，”他说。“答应我，无论发生什么事，你都不要鲁莽行事。保证自己的安全。你不会受到伤害。你不知道它会害死多少——”

“好的。”她匆忙应道，似乎害怕他还会说些什么。“我答应你。”

“该死，我是认真的，”他说，灰眼睛里涌起了愤怒。“我是认真的。你不能到处乱跑，冒着可能被杀的风险，却只想着冒险的乐趣。这不是游戏。”

“我从没这样说过。”她激动地说。“我从没说过这是游戏。你以为我不知道我全家都有危险吗？”她涨红了脸，眼中燃着怒火。

他还没意识到自己在做什么，就站了起来，将她拉到面前，伸出双臂抱住她，将下巴靠在她的额头上。“你不能死，”他狂热地低声说道。“你，还有其他人。你不能死。”

“西里斯，你真不可理喻。”她红着脸反对道。“我不会死。我真的不会死。”他没有松开她，所以她又试了一次。”西里斯。你喝醉了。你不能——”

他突然放开了她，转过身去，捂着眼睛。“你说得对。对不起，金妮。我很抱歉。我不该这样。”

她不知道他为什么会这样，这让她有点害怕。她用手摸着他的胳膊肘。“西里斯？”

“你该去睡觉了，”他说。“你睡觉的时候，我会确保不会有黑暗或可怕的东西来袭击你。”他的声音很阴冷，但他还是不肯看她一眼。

她继续站在原地，见他没有靠近她的意思，甚至不再看她时，她叹了口气。她走到他面前，抬头望着他。他绷紧了面孔。“晚安。”她轻声说，吻了吻他的脸颊。

他咽了口唾沫。“晚安，金妮。”

“你不会失去我。”她说。“我答应你，你不会失去我的。”

她转身想要离开，但他再次将她拉到怀里，紧紧抱住她，亲吻着她的额头。

“你需要一些睡眠。”她轻声说。“我觉得你要顶不住了。”

他笑了起来。“既然你这么说。”

她回房间之前，又转身看了看他，发现他坐在那里盯着桌子。

**「完」**


End file.
